Mobile communication technologies have experienced significant growth over the past several years. This growth has lead to mobile systems of increased sophistication and complexity. Additionally, the current generation of peripheral devices that can be associated with the mobile devices have also become more functional and intelligent. Modern mobile communication systems and peripheral devices offer tremendous computing power and convenience.
The ability to utilize a plurality of peripheral devices with mobile devices has led to increased commercial and consumer functionality for mobile devices. Mobile devices can now complete task that were the sole domain of much larger computers just a few years ago. However, communicating with and/or powering the peripheral devices can require relatively large amounts of power considering the size of mobile devices.
Constantly powering and/or communicating with peripheral devices can deprive a mobile device of power that may be better utilized by other resources. In addition, typical power management techniques can be highly inefficient. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a power management system that could intelligently and adaptively distribute power from the mobile device to the peripheral devices.